Our Future
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: "Papa!" The baby giggled and hugged the young mafioso's face with his little hands. In his hands is a baby with chestnut locks and familiar honey brown hues. Note to self: Never get hit by a TYL bazooka while taking care of your son. -TYL Tsuna. 2795.


**A/N: Well, here's another 2795 oneshot for my 'spread the 2795 love' plan! To the 2795 die hard fans...please don't die from the fluffiness...Just kidding! I'm not that awesome, but I'm trying my best. :) Oh and Happy Chinese New Years to all the chinese readers, I was only able to write this out thanks to the CNY holidays. ^^"**

**This Fic is beta read by KawaiiDesuNee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Or else, it will never, _ever_ end. Kufufu... :)**

* * *

**Our Future  
**

Tsuna couldn't help but keep silent as the nervousness is eating him mercilessly. Here he was, alone with his long-time crush as they both head to the Sasagawa residence. It had just been minutes ago when her extreme brother told him to accompany his sister home since he was busy with his boxing club. Now, the brunette is stuck in between cheering inwardly and thanking the gods for letting him be with his crush or…to curse himself for not being able to even speak to her because of the stupid butterflies in his stomach.

"U-Umm…" The orange head started hesitantly.

"Y-Yes!?" The brunette blurted out and slapped himself inwardly at his almost expectant reply. The orange head blinked in return as she could see the shyness written all over his face as he scolds himself.

"Tsuna-kun, you're really funny." Kyoko giggled lightly at the brunette who brightens up as he heard her melodious laugh.

'I-I made Kyoko-chan laughed!'

The brunette was thankful that the awkwardness between them seemed to be gone in an instant. But it was weird that the orange head acted nervously from the start. He wondered why she seemed to be more…_aware _of him today.

"B-By the way, what were you trying to say, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna enquired and the young mafia boss swore that he saw tints of redness creeping up her cheeks almost immediately as she bites her lips.

"T-That is…" Kyoko hesitated as she uttered out, "Hana-chan said something to me today a-about you…"

Tsuna raised a brow, he knew that the brown head would sometimes speak badly of him but she was still part of the family. More importantly, her comments about how 'dame' he is would usually be laughed off by the orange head.

So what exactly is bothering the orange head?

"S-She said that you…" Kyoko trailed off as her voice became barely audible to the brunette.

"Huh?" Chocolate brown hues blinked as he couldn't hear the orange head mumbling.

"She said that Tsuna-kun l-likes me!" Kyoko spoke, louder than she intended as she panicked. The orange head slapped a hand over her mouth as she couldn't believe that she really said it.

W-Wouldn't it be embarrassing if what Hana said wasn't true?

Still, she couldn't help the clenching feeling in her gut at the possibility of the brunette waving it off as a misunderstanding of some sort. Tsuna widened his eyes at her words. Undoubtedly, the brunette loves the orange head so all he needs to do was to voice out his feelings right?

But he is the soon-to-be Neo Vongola Primo and that only meant that she won't be safe with him if she is to ever say 'yes' to his confession.

So how should he answer her?

He tilted his head to look at her and he could see that she was waiting for an answer. He didn't have the time to think. What should he d-do!?

"I-I, about you…K-Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna stuttered out incoherent words as his mind swirled. Suddenly, the brunette heard a 'poof' sound as the orange head was gone from his sight.

"HIEE!" Tsuna screamed as he panicked from the pink smoke that engulfed him and as the smoke dissipates, he could feel himself sitting on a leather office chair. The young mafia boss opened his eyes cautiously as he surveyed his surroundings; book, files and papers towering the antique mahogany table before him.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii!" He could hear ten-years-later Lambo cry out from the corridors, probably running away so he won't get scolded. Tsuna sighed as his intuition picked up on what had happened to him. It seems that Lambo still likes to play with his bazooka even in the future and worst part is that he didn't know if the bazooka has been improvised in the future. Now that he thinks of it, he might be here for a longer time. Tsuna's eyes trailed off to the signature on one of the paper written neatly with the fountain pen.

'Neo Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

The brunette twitched an eye as he smacked a hand over his face, not wanting to believe that he is really going to be a mafia boss in the future. He only thought of it as a _possibility _but now that he knew of it…

"What should I do…?" Tsuna muttered out as his lips tugged into a frown. Since he is the Neo Vongola Primo…it only became harder for him to answer the orange head once he returns to his own time. The brunette almost jumped when he heard a high-pitched squeal from the object on his lap, breaking him out of his thoughts. His chocolate eyes stayed still as he saw something curled up in a ball with a mane and tail fumbling to get on its feet on his lap as it uses its hands to use the edge of the table as support.

"N-Natsu?" Tsuna called as he reached his hand at the little being hesitantly. It seemed to really be struggling to stand up and he couldn't help but want to help.

But it can't be Natsu...whatever it is sitting on his lap was warm and—

Wait a minute...

Tsuna sighed in relief as he noticed that it was only a lion costume which greatly resembled Natsu for some reason.

"U..Un!" he finally recognizes it as a baby. The mafia boss wondered if he was taking care of one of the Vongola staff's child. As much as he hates to admit, the work of a mafia boss includes working on those hellish paperwork for hours. The brunette watched as the little infant struggled to stand up and ended up holding on his table, attempting to climb up on it but failed and slipped back to his lap. The young Mafioso could see a small pout on its lips as his cheeks reddened. Tsuna chuckled, the little guy/girl is so cute~

"I wonder who's your papa and mama?— " The brunette said as he held up the infant, the hood of its clothes falling off as he wondered what it looks like.

"...Eh?" Tsuna said dumbly as his chocolate browns met with messy light brown locks and...honey brown eyes...?

A few seconds passed as the little brunette tilted its head at the stranger before him. Various questions popped out in the teen's thoughts as his mind swirled.

'H-Hahaha, but it can't be...right?' Tsuna thought but his intuition just _has _to tell him otherwise. Which leads him being frozen and gaping like a fish as his hands started to quiver at the little bundle of life in his hands.

"Uuu..." Tsuna broke from his panic mode and blinked as the little brunette hiccupped, tears forming on his sweet caramels.

Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD.

The decimo chanted as he knew all too well how hard it was for an infant to stop crying once they started with Lambo living with him.

"UWAHHH" Tsuna almost jumped at the ear splitting wail of the baby and his eyes darted around his office, wondering what he was supposed to do. Should he wait for his TYL self to return?

But he doesn't even know when he'd be back!

Besides, if his intuition was telling him the truth…t-then this child is...

"Shh..." Tsuna whispered, he seriously never knows how to take care of kids since Nana would usually care for Lambo and Ipin but he should probably trust his intuition for now.

"Don't cry...I'm here..." The little brunette slowly stopped crying as it merely sniffed and squirm in its place. Tsuna smiled as he patted his head. "Good boy~"

The baby blinked as he now has a clear look at the older brunette. He recognizes that the warm smile and voice.. is...

"Uuuh...pa!" Tsuna saw the infant reaching out for him and he couldn't help but lean in, not sure of what it wants anyway.

"Eh? What is it…?" The neo vongola primo asked curiously as he must admit that he was starting to get attached with the little boy with chubby cheeks and his caramels which twinkled in excitement as he stares back at him. That was, until its small hands touched both of the older brunette's cheeks as it gives out a happy squeal.

"Papa!" The baby giggled and hugged the young mafioso's face with his little hands, making his soft cheek brushed with his. However, all the dumfounded older brunette could do at this point was to let the infant nuzzle against him without a word.

"…." The brunette slowly held the baby with one hand and rubbed his temple with the other.

He might have just heard it wrong...yeah, that's right...

'Must not jump to conclusions. Must not jump to conclu-' Tsuna chanted inwardly as he tried to take a deep breath to hopefully, calm himself down.

"Pa." Tug. "Pa." Tug,Tug.

"Papaa!~" The infant sang as he started playing with his sleeves with a bright grin on his small lips.

'….Aww!~' Tsuna cooed as he swore he felt the urge to hug the baby and just take it away with him back to his time.

But that wasn't necessary.

_Because this baby brunette…_

Tsuna poked at his chubby cheek and a smile formed on his lips as the infant started pouting at him cutely while saying, "Papa! No!"

…_is his._

Suddenly, the young mafia boss didn't feel like it was such a bad future after all….

The Neo Vongola Primo had to do a mind slap as he couldn't believe he had thought of a future where he becomes a mafia boss as something close to 'nice'. Still, there was another thing that he'd been wondering about.

"S-Say..." Tsuna trailed off as his son looked up at him with his honey brown eyes. "W-Who's your 'm-mama'…?"

The door slammed open and there stood a woman with flowing orange locks who looked like she just ran through the seemingly never ending halls of the Vongola mansion. Tsuna merely stared dumbly as he saw the orange haired beauty before him.

"I-I heard Tsu-chan crying, i-is he okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly as she walked up to the mafia boss's mahogany desk.

"T-Tsu-chan?" The young mafioso repeated as he feels the little guy moving again, this time to reach out for her. The orange head let out a breath of relief as she noticed that the baby was fine and took him in her arms. The little brunette switched to playing with her orange locks instead as he took in her comforting warmth.

"Tsu-kun, I thought you wanted to take care of him since you had less work today while I—" Kyoko blinked as she realized that there was something different about the brunette she knew. "Tsu-kun...you look younger somehow."

'T-Tsu-kun?' Tsuna couldn't find any words to reply her with as he is too shocked at the fact that the ten-year-self of his crush was calling him with such a cute and precious nickname.

"And cuter too!" Kyoko added as she flashed her typical smile at the young Mafioso.

D-Did she just said that he was—?

"Oh, but the you at this time..." Kyoko said as a faint blush crept up her cheeks before she shyly muttered out, "always looks like a shinkansen too..."

S-Shinkansen?!

"K-Kyoko-c-chan?...W-What—?" Tsuna couldn't take all the sudden rush of reality of his future and he most definitely was never prepared to handle a situation like this.

"Unn..." The little Tsu mumble out as he rubbed his tired light brown hue and tugged on her orange locks.

"Tsu-chan, do you want to sleep?" Kyoko asked and he nodded before holding on her sleeve.

"Wif Mama..." The boy mumbled before he pointed to Tsuna who flinched in return "and papa!"

'Ma...ma?' Tsuna felt an eye twitch as he couldn't take it all. If he is the little guy's papa and Kyoko is the mama...t-that means that he and K-Kyoko is already...

All the brunette could hear was the orange head's worried call as darkness overcame him and his head fell on the desk with a loud 'BAM!'.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…" Tsuna stirred as he slowly sat up and care for his aching forehead which hit against his desk earlier. He started to scan the room he was in as his sight becomes less blurry.

"Where…?" The brunette mumbled as he snapped his head around and noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room. The place he is in looks like a pretty luxurious bedroom with a few furnitures such as a sofa, wardrobe, the comfy and a huge bed he is on as well as the other things which seemed old yet expensive. Tsuna sighed as he finally accepted the fact that he was still in the future and that this room is probably his soon-to-be bedroom. The mafia don almost let out in his high-pitched 'Hiee!' as he felt something moving and pulling on his hand.

It was just the little infant curling up against him and holding on the material of his favourite jacket. The young Mafioso feels heat creeping up his cheeks as his eyes lands on the other person beside the baby. Kyoko Sasagawa had her eyes closed as she had a hand across the baby protectively. Tsuna couldn't help but stare lovingly with both mother and son sleeping ever so peacefully. He immediately shook his head as he scolds himself for staring at her sleeping face for so long and admiring her features.

"Hmn…" Her eyelids flutter open, revealing pools of clear honey brown as she held herself up on the bed. Tsuna felt disappointed as he couldn't stare at her peaceful face any longer but pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as her lips moved to whisper at him.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay now?" Kyoko said with a tone of sincere worry. The orange head had to admit that she was really worried when he suddenly passed out and had to ask for help to bring him back to his room.

"I-I am, K-Kyoko-chan." The young mafioso said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "The future just kind of….surprised me."

Her lips tugged into a frown as she avoided his chocolate browns.

"Do you regret choosing to be with me and also…Tsu-chan?" The orange head muttered under her breath as she asked him with a cracked voice. Chocolate eyes widened as he quickly waved his hand in front of him and sat up straight on the soft mattress.

"N-No! I-It's not that, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna uttered out, "I might be stupid but h-he is the most adorable boy I've ever seen and I'd be an idiot if I regret being with a girl whom I've loved, and still does, for years!"

Caramel eyes widened slightly at his sudden outburst and Tsuna slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd just blurted out. Honestly, this has to be the most embarrassing moment he'd ever had in his whole life. A soft giggle filled the air as the brunette's face was beet red and overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Tsu-kun….thank you." Kyoko whispered with her typical smile and a faint blush decorating her features before she turned her sight at the little infant. "I'm sure Tsu-chan is happy to hear his papa saying how much he loves his mama and himself too."

Tsuna tilted his head down, trying very hard to hide the obvious redness on his cheeks that was stubbornly refusing to go away. He still couldn't believe how lucky he is to have her and the little brunette with him in the future. Then, the latter started to cuddle against him and the brunette couldn't help but hesitantly place a hand on the mop of light brown hair, patting the boy's head softly.

"K-Kyoko-chan...what's his name?" Tsuna asked curiously and a happy smile graced her lips in return. "He's Tsuyo Sawada. We named him after your 'Tsu' in Tsuna and 'Yo' in Kyoko."

The brunette felt his mouth cracking into a grin as he knew yet another thing about the boy.

"Hum..Pa…pa.." As if on cue, Tsu-chan mumbled in his sleep and a little hand gripped on the older brunette's jacket. The mafia boss held a breath as he realized that this innocent child really is…his. Tsuna hadn't even known the little infant for long but he already knew that he could never feel as blessed as this second whence he accepted that fact wholeheartedly. It was even more unbelievable for the dame Mafioso with the orange head smiling at the image of the two brunettes together.

But all this…it doesn't change the fact that he was the next-in-line for as the boss of Vongola and Kyoko…as the wife of a mafia boss.

"K-Kyoko-chan…" He trailed off as the orange head looked at him questioningly, indicating that she was listening to his every word. "I…I was actually going to ask you the same thing you asked me earlier."

She'd only suffer if she chooses him.

Kyoko was silent and the brunette took it as a cue to continue, "I…don't deserve half the things I will be having." He whispered as his hands clenched to fist.

"Least of all…you and this boy." Tsuna finished off as he didn't dare to look at the orange head. She'd probably be disappointed, that the man she chose was so hopeless and a no-good guy like him.

"I…I'd be lying if I were to say that it wasn't hard for me Tsu-kun…" Kyoko breathed out as she shifted in her place. It wasn't easy to wait and pray for his return almost every day, wishing that he'd return safely without having a bruise or cut that he tried always tries so hard to hide from her. He was never aware that she knew. All of it…it pains her to see him struggling to survive in the mafia world that he never belonged to. Tsuna couldn't even choke a word. He felt horrible to know that he'd drag the orange head in the mafia world.

What was he thinking?!

"But..." Kyoko suddenly muttered as she gently let her hand stroke the sleeping infant's mop of brown hair. "I'm happy."

Tsuna snapped his head up at her words and was even more surprised when she had a genuine smile adorning her lips.

"It's true that when we started dating, I was a little worried about the future." Kyoko closed her eyes as she recalled the times they struggled through all those painful times together with the rest of the famiglia. Yet, that wasn't all. They were still the lively bunch as they were ten years ago and it was the brunette who allowed them to hold onto their hopes in this cruel and dark mafia world.

"But you always find a way to remind me and everyone...that you'll always be there to protect us no matter what. I believed in you, all of us did, and we still _do_, Tsu-kun." The orange head spoke as if she'd never said anything so true in her life. "I don't mind how long you left me behind at home because I know you only wanted me to be safe and I…I feel the same way. As long as you return back to me—safe and unharmed—I'll wait for you, Tsu-kun….for as long as it takes."

"It doesn't matter if you taint your hands during your 'missions' or even me by involving me with the mafia." Kyoko muttered as she takes his hand and holds it in hers. She remembered how he cried silently and hesitated to even touch her after the first time he killed someone. It pains her ever more as she knew that none of them could do anything to avoid it. But she will never let him suffer alone. The orange head had wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, refusing to let him go even after his stutters that she was holding a murderer.

_'I don't care.' She simply said to him, ignoring his complaints. 'Tsu-kun will always be Tsu-kun and we're all a part of your family! Everyone is here for you so, please…don't suffer alone.'_

_The orange head could see the surprise in his chocolate browns before he slowly returned her hold and muttered a 'sorry' for worrying everyone and forgetting that he was never alone all those times._

"We all know how much you care for all of us and we will always supports the sky whenever he falls. That's what a family is for, right?" Kyoko chirped happily as she gave him her brightest smile to the young brunette.

"K-Kyoko..chan.." The brunette muttered as he felt his chocolate browns brimming with tears. No one had ever trusted him, a dame and no good guy, so much. He couldn't believe how much she'd gone through and yet, in the end…

She still accepts him...

"That's why, Tsu-kun..." The orange head whispered as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, letting his tears soak the cloth over her shoulder. "Please...don't give up on me when you return back to your time, okay?"

The brunette merely nodded his head as he couldn't even trust his own voice anymore while she giggled at his response. The orange head pulled back and ruffled the brunette's hair lovingly, earning herself a blush from him.

"Tsu-kun, the effect of the bazooka is probably going to wear off soon but don't worry. The hours you spent here will only be a couple of minutes in your time thanks to Giannini's alterations." Kyoko explained before a thought crossed her mind.

Around this time ten year ago…she and Tsuna was…

"Tsu-kun." The orange head called and Tsuna switched his sight from the sleeping little brunette to her. He is going to miss the little guy….

"Do your best, okay?" Kyoko said to him with a wave of her hand before she uttered happily, "Tsu-chan and I will be waiting for you in the future!"

That was all he heard from the older version of his crush before pink smoke envelopes him again.

* * *

"Hiee!" The brunette squeaked as he snapped his eyes shut.

"Tsuna-kun?" Came her soft and melodious voice as he cracked an eye open and saw a short-haired orange head who was already in front of her house.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" He exclaimed as the brunette is finally back in his time.

"Tsuna-kun, I was so worried about you!" Kyoko said as her lips formed a frown. "Y-You just suddenly disappeared in that pink smoke and your older cousin, Yoshi-san, appeared out of nowhere!"

The brunette almost did a facepalm at the lame name his ten-years-later self came up with and how panicked he must be when he suddenly popped in before the younger orange head.

"O-Oh, right." Tsuna said as he tried to laugh it off. "S-Sorry for worrying you, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko shook her head as a warm smile graced her lips, "I'm just glad you're back and safe, Tsuna-kun."

_"Please...don't give up on me when you return back to your time, okay?"_

Those words rang in his mind as his heart started racing even faster than it already is.

He had promised her in the future that he will_ never_ give up on her.

"K-Kyoko-chan, there's s-something I want to tell you…" Tsuna whispered, almost barely inaudible but honey brown eyes blinked as she waited for him to continue. The young Mafioso bit his lips as he tried to calm himself down.

He won't run away anymore.

He will protect her and their future, always.

**Because his sun believes in him.**

"I love you, Kyoko-chan."

* * *

**Extra**

The Neo Vongola Primo sighed as he pats his son's back gently. "That…was even more nerve-wrecking than I thought."

The corner of his lips twitched as he remembered how he was suddenly standing before the ten-years- younger version of his wife who was surprised at her friend's sudden disappearance and the stranger who looked very much like him.

"I-I-I'm Tsuna's cousin, Y-Y-Yoshi Sawada and I accidentally switched places with him while practicing my m-m-magic performance. But don't worry, he'll be back soon! Ahahaha!" The brunette felt the urge to slap himself for coming up with the stupid excuse but it's a good thing that his wife could be…dense at times. He'd tried hard to distract her from worrying over his missing younger self by assuring her and also spending the rest of his time showing how his ring oh-so-magically lights up in flames. The various stuffs that popped out of his box weapon seemed to really amuse her as she clapped her hands at his 'magic tricks'.

Kyoko giggled when her husband told her of his little adventure back in time.

"Geez, my younger self had better not kept you waiting or I might just tell Lambo to disturb him the next time he gets shot by his younger self." The brunette complained and a smile formed on her lips before she wrapped her hands around him.

"Kyoko?" The mafia boss called at his wife's sudden hug.

"Tsu-kun…I really love you." The orange head laughed lightly once again as she only felt his lips brushing the top of her head; the blush was indefinitely present on his cheeks even after all this years.

"And I love you too, my sun." He whispered softly and unknowingly to the couple, the little brunette in between them had a smile spreading over his small mouth from the warmth of his papa and mama.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me squeal in happiness! :D**


End file.
